Flippr Wiki:Policy/Behavior
The Flippr Wiki wants to create a safe and fun environment for users to read and edit pages all about Flippr. Hence, this behavior policy outlines the points to remember when on the wiki. People of all ages can, and may, read the wiki, so it is important that everyone conducts themselves appropriately. Swearing Because of Flippr's target audience, swearing, and profanity on the Flippr Wiki is not tolerated. The consequences of swearing depends on the number of offences, which word is said, and what the circumstances it is being used in are. Warnings, bans and blocks are at the discretion of the adjudicating administrator. Arguments, personal attacks and discrimination Arguments on the Flippr Wiki are not tolerated. Whilst everyone is welcome to voice their own opinion, it should be done in a civilized manner, and degrading or demoralising a user or their views is not tolerated. Arguments can cause people to leave the wiki, or cause grudges between users. Arguments can quickly turn into personal attacks. If a user insults another, it is considered a personal attack. Whilst jokes made by users are usually in good spirit, jokes that might be considered offensive should be avoided. If a user continues to say disrespectful jokes after several warnings, said user will be subject to a block. Racism is not allowed to be expressed on the Flippr Wiki, under any circumstances. Anyone may edit here regardless of their race, gender, religion or background. A stern warning should be given prior to a block. If the attacks continue, the user may be blocked for at least one week. Due to the varying severity that personal attacks can have, administrators should use their own discretion when selecting a block duration. Spam and Vandalism The Flippr Wiki aims to be a database full of factual, canonical and helpful articles. Spam and/or Vandalism is defined as any edits made out of bad faith. We do not want "gibberish" inserted into pages, large amounts of text removed or replaced or spam on articles or other places around the wiki. This includes adding inappropriate or nonsensical words to articles, blanking pages, creating spam pages, purposefully changing correct information, and uploading inappropriate, pornographic, or spam images. Spamming links to external sites or advertising of any kind is prohibited under most circumstances. Articles and information located on the wiki should be about Flippr, and nothing else. Users who commit spam or vandalism should be warned first, and then blocked for at least three days if the non-constructive edits continue. Repeat offenders may be blocked for two weeks, three weeks, and then one month, for the second, third, and fourth blocks, respectively. Further offences are decided at the discretion of an administrator. If an account is identified as being solely used to spam or vandalize, then it will be blocked indefinitely. Due to the fact that IP addresses can change, unregistered contributors should never be blocked for more than a year. Account Responsibility This section is in accordance with the Sock Puppetry Policy. On the internet it is far too easy to lie about one's circumstances in an attempt to circumvent the rules or gain attention. As such, illnesses, disabilities, mental issues, recent events and other personal circumstances cannot be taken into consideration in the event of vandalism, policy violations or other similar actions that would otherwise merit a ban. It's easy to blame your sibling or friend for vandalism or other misbehavior coming from your account. However, not only can this not be proven, it doesn't detract the fact that your IP address is clearly being a problem. If this is coming from a registered account, then the account will be deemed as insecure and may be blocked for security reasons. Therefore, unblock requests with the reasoning that it was a sibling or friend at fault will be ignored. Category:Policy